


The Guards Themselves

by snowynight



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Loyalty, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Cain and Riff set a trap when a vampire killer terrorizes London (vampire!Cain AU)





	The Guards Themselves

At night, Riff walked back home, holding his coat close against the icy wind. Mrs Wood's condition remained stable, but she was too weak to last long. Once again he wished he finished medical school so that he could help his patient better.  
  
A familiar voice stopped Riff. Although the light was too dim for him to see clearly, Riff thought he saw Cain walking hand in hand with an older man.

"Cain?" _Is it really him? But he promised me to stay away from the street._  
  
Riff always worried when Cain preyed on the lustful drunk men on the street for their blood, both because of the inherent danger and If the news went out, Cain’s whereabouts would be exposed to his father. Therefore he convinced Cain to take the needed blood from him after several arguments. If this was really Cain, Riff should check up on him. However, it was likely that Riff was mistaken. As he hesitated, they disappeared from his view.

As Riff headed for work the next day, he heard about the discovery of a murder victim nearby.

"Did you know him?" Inspector Brown pointed at the body as Riff slided through the crowd for a look. "Did you see anything unusual last night?"

It looked like the man he saw last night. Under close examination, Riff saw bite marks at the victim's neck, similar to those Cain left on him.

 _What if they are actually Cain’s?_ Riff's heart sank, but he hid his thoughts from the inspector. "No, I can't think of anything."  
  
London was a cruel place even to a vampire. He must protect Cain.

"We appreciate any help on this case." Inspector Brown said.

Riff faked a reassuring smile. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

* * *

  
  
"Someone intruded my territory," Cain said as Riff told him the news. "How dare him for flaunting his clumsy kill in open.

Riff was relieved that Cain was innocent, but frowned at the bad news that a vampire preyed on London people in open. “How can we stop it?”  
  
"A trap. It seems the stupid type."  
  
"I can be the bait." Riff knew how dangerous a vampire was, but he couldn’t let Cain go alone.

Cain warned “It’s dangerous.”

“I trust you,” Riff replied.

Cain sighed. “All right. ”

 

* * *

 

The press hyped up the news of the serial killer as more bodies were discovered, but the streets were still as busy as ever. Not many people could afford to stay safely at home despite the time.

Riff wandered on the street, trying to play up his pretense as someone looking for sexual pleasure. He looked around the crowd, wondering whether the killer was there.

“Do you want to come with me?” A young man approached him. His blond hair gave a soft glow to his cherubic face, but his eyes were undressing Riff. The voice was familiar. “I can introduce you to some… amusement.”

Riff puffed up his chest, trying to play his role. “Really? I must warn you that I have a particular taste.”

“Follow me, and you will be satisfied.” The young man looked straight into his eyes.

Riff was alerted by how he wanted to accept it. _He must be working his power on me._

He looked down at the young man’s scantily clad body so that he could avoid the young man’s hypnosis power. _I wonder where Cain is._

He stalled time with negotiation about the price. When they reached an alley, the young man bared his sharp fangs. “You smell good.”

Riff groaned as the vampire bit into him. He felt dizzy and weak. _How much blood can I lose before Cain found me?_

The vampire’s scream broke Riff out of his spell. He stabbed it with his dagger as Cain appeared from behind it.

Cold anger filled Cain’s face as Cain drove his knife stick so hard that it pierced through Its chest. “You shouldn't take from me.”

As the vampire collapsed to the ground, Cain supported Riff and caressed the skin around his wound. “Are you all right?”

“I am fine. You came in time.”

“I hate his smell on you.”Cain leaned closer and drank from Riff’s wound.

Riff shivered as Cain’s soft lips and tongue touched his skin. He was tempted to stay like this forever, but they still had a vampire to dispose of. “Cain, wait. The vampire... ”

Cain let him go reluctantly. “Don't think you can get away from it.”

“Let’s go back first,” Riff said. He feared that he would collapse here if Cain continued.

 

* * *

 

The public soon forgot about the serial killer as the murder stopped, but sometimes Riff still thought about the victims, who were lured to death with promise of pleasure and desire, like a moth to fire. Was he so different from them?

Cain was sleeping over him. He looked so innocent and young that Riff wanted to protect him from everything. However, was his motive truly innocent?

Silently Riff swore to himself. _I will guard Cain to the end of my life. If my right hand sins against him, may I destroy it for my soul’s worth_.

He kissed Cain’s hair to seal his words.

**Author's Note:**

> for gen_bingo prompt: I / We have made a mistake  
> for fan_flashwork: murder


End file.
